Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to a system, apparatus and method for curtailing search engines from obtaining and controlling information, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relating to a system, apparatus and method for the protection of web search (and the underlying intent of that search) and to curtailing search engines' abilities to create “topics” based on users' searches.
Description of the Related Art
Currently with the increase use of searching tools, there is an ever increasing use or misuse of private or confidential information of users and systems that perform the search. The content of the search input and output could be misused.
Search engine track requests from users and statistically create “topics” of search. It is reflected in a search engine auto-complete feature. Because search engine algorithms are carefully protected, one may not be aware of whether the algorithms are “pure” statistical or they intentionally connect users with content likely to generate more clicks and in turn profits, or request strings are obtained, stored and being sold to a third party that might be any buyer such as a retailer, media organization, or a spying agency.
In a climate of increasingly monitored searches, there is a growing need for developing new approaches to search protection. There are various strategies from securing a search query by submitting a set of supplemental queries along with the original query (to mask it) to encrypting searches.